Después del epílogo
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Historias que quedaron sin contar de la tercera generación. Drabbles.
1. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** No soy JK Rowling. Ella no es hermosa como yo, ni tiene mi carisma. WTF xD

**Personaje:** Teddy Lupin.

* * *

**1. Pesadilla**

Despierta bañado en sudor frío. Tembloroso. Quiere llorar.

Era un monstruo horrible y bañado en sangre que quería comérselo. De recordarlo le dan escalofríos.

Teddy se refugia bajo las sábanas un buen rato. Cuando hace acopio de algo de valor, sale de la cama y abre las cortinas de su cuarto de par en par. Afuera está oscuro. Es bien entrada la noche y hay luna llena. La mira apenas unos segundos y regresa a su lugar en la cama, dispuesto a retomar el sueño. No quiere despertar a su abuela Andrómeda sólo por una pesadilla. Ya es mayor; comenzó el primer año en Hogwarts y se supone ha madurado bastante para andar molestándola a semejante hora por un monstruo imaginario.

_Piensa en algo feliz. El miedo tiene que irse._

Se vuelve a dormir a los pocos minutos.

El monstruo otra vez. Y vuelve a paralizarse por el miedo.

_Piensa en algo feliz. Algo feliz…_

Un aullido desgarrador llama su atención. No es el monstruo que está a punto de cernirse sobre él; de hecho, éste se detiene al oírlo, como si le tomara por sorpresa.

Teddy mira a su alrededor. Es un espacio negro, vacío, dónde sólo están el monstruo y él.

Y algo más.

Con un profundo alivio, ve que aparece un feroz lobo, el cual se interpone entre el monstruo y él. No teme al lobo porque, de alguna forma, sabe que lo está protegiendo.

Aunque el animal es mucho más pequeño que el monstruo, le muestra los colmillos, haciéndolo retroceder y, acto seguido, desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parece que su sola presencia lo ahuyentó.

El niño duerme el resto de la noche apaciblemente.

Ese "algo feliz" en que pensó fue su padre, que ahora lo protege en sueños.

* * *

Me gusta creer que, en cierta forma, Teddy nunca está solo. Este drabble es muy previsible en mi opinión xD Perooo, este chico por supuesto que tenía que estar ^^


	2. Francés

_Jelou (?) Actualizo rápido, como ven :B Me olvidé de aclarar al principio que bueno, obviamente, son todos drabbles de la tercera generación que van desde la infancia hasta la adolescencia; así que los primeros son de este estilo.  
_

_¡Ah! Pueden hacer sugerencias sobre si quieren algún personaje en determinada situación (?) Díganlo en un review ^^  
_

**Personaje:** Victoire Weasley.

* * *

**2. Francés**

Aprendió a hablar francés antes que el inglés. Tal vez sea por la gran influencia que ejerce su madre sobre ella. Nació un año después de la batalla de Hogwarts, de la cual salieron victoriosos (de ahí su nombre). Como Fleur, es rubia y muy hermosa. Es la primer nieta de Molly y Arthur y por eso es la más mimada, sin contar a Teddy. Pero es ella es la que luce los fragantes vestidos y sus cabellos dorados para deleite de los demás. Le gusta ser el centro de atención.

Entonces, su tío Percy y su esposa Audrey comunican que van a tener un bebé. Al principio la idea la pone contenta, así ya tiene otra niña con la que jugar. Claro que está Evangeline, la hija de su tía Gabrielle, pero sólo viene durante los veranos y apenas está aprendiendo a hablar. Quiere una a la que pueda malcriar todo el día.

Molly Weasley, como la llaman (provocando que a la Nana se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas al saber que lleva su mismo nombre) tiene el pelo oscuro y ojos marrones. Le agrada mucho, hasta que se da cuenta de que ya no es la única favorita de la familia. Que si la bebé esto, que si la bebé aquello. Un año después, el tío George y Angelina tienen a Fred, como su tío que murió en la famosa guerra; y al siguiente, nace Roxanne. Luego la tía Ginny tiene con Harry un niño: James. Cuando se da cuenta, ya tiene cuatro primos. Decide que no será amiga de ninguno. Son ruidosos y babean.

Con cinco años, al fin le comunican que va a tener una hermana, que tendrá por nombre Dominique. Los meses del embarazo de su madre está enfurruñada. Al menos era la única para sus padres hasta ahora. Decide que la va a odiar.

Sin embargo, cuando la ve por primera vez, se olvida al instante de todo. Es una bebé bonita y por el poco pelo que tiene parece que será pelirroja, como Fred. Y no es tan ruidosa. Sus padres la dejan llevarla a donde quiere y pronto le agarra cariño.

Cuando crece lo suficiente para hablar, al igual que Vic, aprende francés primero. Le pregunta _"Tu veux jouer avec moi?"_ (¿Quieres jugar conmigo?) sólo a ella, porque nadie más le entiende. Luego aprende inglés, pero usa el francés para poder comunicarse con su hermana. Victoire se encarga de enseñarle todo. Dos años después nace su hermano Louis, un pequeño rubio. A él también le enseña.

Y cuando están los tres reunidos, hablando francés sin que ninguno de los demás primos los entienda, Vic es feliz, porque cuando están juntos ese es su único lenguaje.


	3. Nombre

**Personaje:** Molly Weasley II  
**Nota:** En realidad, siento que es más un drabble de Percy xD Y una vez más, salió a flote mi sentimentalismo...

* * *

**3. Nombre**

Molly Katherine es la segunda nieta de la familia. Dos años menor que Victoire y primera hija de Percy y Audrey. Físicamente, hereda todos los rasgos de ésta última; en cuanto a la personalidad, hereda la sensatez y sentido de responsabilidad de Percy pero también esa pequeña chispa de picardía Weasley.

Elegir un nombre para ella le es una tarea difícil al comienzo. Audrey compra un libro con una lista de nombres en una tienda. Hay cientos y no se deciden por ninguno. Llevan poco de casados y la emoción es mucha. Al menos saben que será niña.

La futura madre decide que le gusta Katherine. A Percy le queda el honor de elegir su primer nombre, pero ¿cuál? Se da un tiempo para pensarlo.

Esa tarde, casualmente, es el cumpleaños de George. Otro que pasa sin Fred. Siempre hay un aura de tristeza en esa fecha. En plena celebración, éste alza la copa y dice:

—Mi primer hijo se llamará Fred, por mi hermano.

Su novia Angelina sonríe tristemente en señal de apoyo; seguramente fue idea de los dos. Todos están sorprendidos. Percy siente un dolor en el pecho por la pérdida y la culpa. Luego de la muerte de su hermano, lo recibieron sin reproches, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sobre todo su madre, que lo abrazó con fuerza y le manifestó lo feliz que estaba ahora que había vuelto con ellos.

Sin pensar, alza su copa también, con la mano ligeramente temblorosa.

—Y mi hija se llamará Molly, como mamá.—declara.

Audrey lo mira expectante. Percibe la profundidad de su afirmación.

Molly rompe a llorar al escucharlo y corre a abrazar a un abochornado Percy, que le devuelve el abrazo.

Siempre siente que ha traicionado a su familia. Las palabras no le son suficientes, piensa; ni siquiera el perdón que masculló durante la Guerra. Algo faltaba.

Es meses después, cuando tiene a su hija entre sus brazos por vez primera, que se da cuenta:

—Molly…—susurra con congoja y alegría al mismo tiempo.

De lo que se da cuenta es que Molly es mucho más que un nombre. Es una oportunidad para redimirse y el símbolo del amor incondicional que siente por su madre.


	4. Broma

**4. Broma**

Los niños han crecido. Luego de Dom, Percy y Audrey tienen una segunda hija: Lucy. Y también nace Louis, el último de Bill y Fleur. Las tías Hermione y Ginny tuvieron a Rose y Albus, respectivamente, y dos años después, dieron a luz a Hugo y Lily; los primeros y los últimos con las mismas edades.

El tiempo pasa rápido. Teddy, que es como el hermano mayor de todos, ya está en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Vic, Molly y Fred también; éste empezando su primer año.

De hecho, ahora está allí, en uno de los pasillos del colegio, riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras están sacando a todos del salón. Sus compañeros se miran entre sí, intentando adivinar quién de ellos era el que acababa de poner una bomba fétida bajo el escritorio del profesor, y es su risa la que lo delata como el culpable.

—¡Fred Weasley, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!

En lugar de frustrarse, sonríe más ampliamente. Es apenas la primer clase que tiene en la escuela, y ha conseguido jugarles una broma pesada en tiempo récord.

Lo castigan con severidad y mandan una carta a sus padres informándoles de lo que ha hecho.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegan las lechuzas al Gran Comedor con la correspondencia, toma el papel que la suya trae entre las patas y lee con despreocupación lo que su padre le ha escrito:

_Estoy orgulloso de ti. Sigue haciéndoles la vida imposible a los profesores y no te tomes tan en serio los castigos. Es lo divertido del asunto._

Y toma sus palabras al pie de la letra. Los próximos años en el colegio se encarga de demostrar que Fred Weasley tiene lo bromista en la sangre pero no es como su tío fallecido, que lleva su mismo nombre.

Es muchísimo mejor.


	5. Dibujar

**Personaje:** Roxanne Weasley.

**Nota: **Puede que al final les parezca que no tiene mucho sentido, pero les prometo que más adelante ahondaré en este tema y lo entenderán (?)

* * *

**5. Dibujar**

Morena, aunque de piel más clara que de la su madre, y ojos verdes, Roxanne Weasley es la única, aparte de Molly, que conserva la calma entre tanto caos familiar. Los demás prefieren salir a jugar Quidditch, estrenar alguna broma de Sortilegios (en ese caso comandados por su hermano Fred), robarle brownies a la Nana Molly de la cocina o cualquier otra actividad que siempre acaba metiéndolos en líos.

Ella no. Se sienta en el regazo del abuelo Arthur y escucha con fascinación sus historias sobre un coche _muggle_ que surca los cielos y una espeluznante serpiente que una vez estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida. Lily y Hugo, los menores de la familia, a veces los acompañan. Tal vez no sea tan interesante como el tío Charlie, que viene de Rumania un par de veces al año, lleno de cicatrices y con cantidad de anécdotas sobre dragones; pero también tiene cosas que contar.

A Roxanne en esas ocasiones le gusta dejar volar su imaginación. Más tarde, ya con un lápiz y un papel a mano, experimenta con colores y texturas y dibuja lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. Como dice su madre Angelina, es su _hobby_. Recuerda entonces al abuelo Arthur y dibuja un coche con alas. No le parece que tenga mucho sentido.

Pasa el tiempo y perfecciona su técnica. Dibuja personas que ve por la calle, objetos curiosos, lo que sea.

Su cuarto es un desorden típico de una adolescente. Un lienzo inmaculado, pintura por doquier, sus cortinas manchadas. Antes de empezar, deja su mente en blanco y esboza sobre su lienzo lo primero que se le ocurre, como es habitual.

Sonríe. No hay nada que le guste más que dibujar, y sabe perfectamente _por qué_.


	6. Encanto

**Personaje: **James Potter.

* * *

**6. Encanto**

James Sirius es el primogénito de los Potter. Y no se llama así por nada. Tiene un encanto que lo hace irresistible no sólo para las chicas cuando se hace mayor, sino para todos en general; le basta una sonrisa inocente para convencer a su madre o padre de hacer lo que él quisiera.

El truco le funciona por algún tiempo… hasta que nace Albus. No es como Vic, que tiene tanta complicidad con Dom, o Fred, que sobreprotege a su hermana cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Él le hace la vida imposible. Le gusta burlarse de su nombre que, en su opinión, es poco menos que espantoso y, al llegar a la edad escolar, le gusta bromear sobre la posibilidad de que lo pongan en Slytherin. Transcurrió su infancia jugándole bromas pesadas con la ayuda de un experto: Fred, su compinche en todas sus trastadas. Aunque al que más admira es a Ted, que es algo así como su ejemplo a seguir.

James y Al son polos opuestos. Es una guerra sin fin.

Pero está la enana pelirroja, como James le dice siempre. Cuando la ve crecer, empieza a entender a Fred y su deseo de proteger a su hermanita. Tiene tanto encanto como él, pues le basta una sonrisa y unos ojos suplicantes para que satisfaga todos sus deseos y caprichos. Su padre y Albus también ceden con facilidad a sus pedidos, incapaces de resistirse a decirle que no.

Lily es mimada, algo malcriada, y sabe perfectamente cómo manipularlos. La guerra fraternal de los Potter al fin tiene un ganador, y no son ni él ni Albus, sino la enana ante la que él se rinde sin presentar pelea.

Hasta los rebeldes como James tienen su punto débil.


	7. Pecas

**Personajes: **Dominique Weasley y Bill Weasley.

* * *

**7. Pecas**

Siempre se mira en el espejo sin prestar en realidad demasiada atención a la imagen que éste le devuelve. Nunca le ha dado importancia. Es consciente de su belleza, pero la considera inútil.

Además, a diferencia de Victoire y Louis, rubios y de rostro perfecto, ella es pelirroja y tiene la piel ligeramente más morena. _Diferente._

Y también tiene pecas. En las mejillas y en la nariz. Es un distintivo Weasley, supone. De lo Delacour no ha heredado mucho.

Su padre siempre alardea del parecido físico que tiene con él. Sólo que Dominique no tiene cicatrices en el rostro. A la hora de dormir, cuando la arropa, las contempla a la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana. Piensa que bajo esas cicatrices hay un bello rostro. No hermoso como el de su madre, que provoca la mirada embobada de todos los hombres que se encuentran en su presencia. Es una belleza más sutil.

Un día se lo dice. Claro que usa otras palabras, porque tiene apenas ocho años y aún no sabe expresarse bien.

Bill sonríe. Nique es una niña completamente enamorada de su papá. Le agradece el cumplido y, como si nada, continúa contándole el cuento que ella le pidió. Es interrumpido cada dos por tres, ya que la pequeña es impaciente y cada tanto exige que cambie algo de la historia. Siempre le gustó que sea todo como ella quiere.

Finalmente, luego de un rato de barullo, Nique se queda dormida. Su padre se marcha y le echa un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

—Buenas noches, _pecas_.

Ella sonríe en la oscuridad, pues lo ha escuchado.

_Pecas_. Lo repite en voz baja para sí misma. Le gusta cómo suena.


	8. Milagro

**Nota: **Actualización TRIPLE (porque sí). El primer drabble sobre la familia Scamander, luego Lysander y por último, Lorcan ^^

* * *

**8. Milagro**

Luna Lovegood da a luz a unos gemelos apenas dos meses después de que nace la segunda hija de Bill y Fleur. Contrajo matrimonio y se estableció en Alemania, que es donde trabaja con su reciente marido, Rolf Scamander. Es biólogo como ella y comparte su pasión por los animales fantásticos.

Está en un hospital mágico que se encuentra en la ciudad de Leipzig. No es tan amplio como San Mungo, pero se haya muy cómoda y tranquila, a diferencia de Rolf, que palidece notoriamente cuando la trasladan al cuarto privado en el que empezará el trabajo de parto. Le dirige una sonrisa para apaciguarlo, casi divertida de que esté más nervioso que ella misma.

Los minutos que preceden al nacimiento son los más intensos de su vida. Apenas es consciente del dolor que conlleva traer dos niños al mundo de una vez. Es todo alboroto al comienzo; exclamaciones del sanador, suspiros de ternura de las enfermeras, los llantos de bebé que señalan que al final su labor de parto ha terminado.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando los ve por primera vez. Rolf llega casi al instante, tan apabullado que no puede proferir palabra alguna. La abraza, le da un beso en la mejilla y toma a uno de los bebés; el primero en nacer y, por consiguiente, el mayor. Ya saben, porque lo decidieron durante los meses que duró el embarazo, que se llamará Lysander, y que el menor sería Lorcan. Ambos terminan siendo rubios y de ojos azules como su madre.

Éstos crecen a la par y viven con ellos en Alemania hasta que cumplen los once años, momento en que deciden trasladarse a Inglaterra para que vayan a Hogwarts y al fin conozcan a los Weasley y Potter, con quienes se cartean con frecuencia.

Es extraño las cosas que se pueden aprender de los niños. Por la mañana, entre el lío de preparar el desayuno, los equipajes y revisar que no se olvidan de nada, Luna ve a Lorcan y Lysander desde la ventana. Están de pie uno junto al otro y conversan. No escucha lo que dicen pero nota el inconfundible matiz de temor en su tono de voz. Están nerviosos. Lysander le da unas palmaditas con torpeza en la espalda a su hermano, como animándolo. Sonríe al ver la escena.

Cosas de la vida. Vivió en Alemania todo ese tiempo confiando en que, por obra de un milagro, encontraría a un s_norkack_ de cuernos arrugados, así como otras criaturas de las que su padre le habló desde su infancia. No halló nada. Sin embargo, nunca perdió las esperanzas de que ello ocurriera, porque así es ella: inquebrantable.

Pero ahora se da cuenta de algo que hasta entonces le pasó desapercibido. Sin dejar de sonreír, se dice a sí misma que el milagro ocurrió, pues está frente a sus ojos desde hace once años y nada tiene que ver con los _snorkacks_.


	9. Torposoplos

**9. Torposoplos**

—¡Lysander!

El mayor de los gemelos echa a correr por el pasillo y se mete con rapidez en su habitación. Se apresura a refugiarse bajo su cama, recostado en el suelo y todavía con la bandeja llena de tostadas entre los brazos. Ignorando el sonido de pasos que se acercan y el llamado de su padre, se mete una a la boca. Acaba de robarse el desayuno de la cocina y no se arrepiente, ni siquiera cuando escucha que la puerta se abre con un furioso portazo.

Ve los pies descalzos de su padre andar sobre la alfombra. Éste lo escucha masticar ruidosamente, enterándose así dónde se encuentra su hijo, y se aproxima al lugar. Se choca el dedo gordo del pie con la pata de la cama y maldice entre dientes. Lysander suelta una risotada.

—NIÑO, SAL DE AHÍ.

Lo que le molesta no es el hecho del robo, sino que siempre cause problemas. Lorcan es calmado y más similar a su madre, mientras que el otro siempre busca llamar la atención haciendo cosas como esa.

—Te doy un minuto para salir.-le avisa, amenazante, en tanto se frota el pie con un gesto de dolor.

—¿Sino qué?—retruca Lysander con altivez.

Rolf duda. Tiene sólo seis años, así que puede inventar algo que lo intimide lo bastante como para que le haga caso.

—Si no obedeces—musita con voz calma—, ¿sabes lo que pasará?

—¿Qué?

—Los torposoplos se te meterán por los oídos y te devorarán el cerebro.

Silencio. Rolf sigue parado junto a él, esperando.

Lysander parece meditar. Está asustado.

—¿Eso hacen?

—Sí. Ahora devuelve la bandeja.

Ve el brazo salir de debajo de la cama y toma dicha bandeja, aliviado, con la esperanza de que el niño empiece a ser más obediente.

—Ahora ve a la cocina a desayunar como se debe.—dice, saliendo del cuarto y, para su asombro, el chico va tras él sin chistar.

El trauma de Lysander dura dos años, cuando se entera de la verdad en boca de Luna de que los torposoplos son inofensivos, y se reprende por haber sido tan ingenuo. ¡Tanto tiempo temiendo por su cerebro! Pero de algo está seguro: nunca olvidará lo útil que es el supuesto peligro de un torposoplo.


	10. Separados

**10. Separados**

Es raro estar lejos de casa. Aunque con su hermano ya conocen a todos los Weasley y Potter y se sienten a gusto con ellos, no puede evitar añorar su país, si bien esa añoranza es rápidamente olvidada cuando comienzan sus preparativos para ir a Hogwarts. La alegría y expectación es casi contagiosa. Lily y Hugo, con quienes entabló una amistad más sólida durante el verano, le miran con envidia, pues a ellos aún les falta dos años para ir. Lorcan promete escribirles cada semana.

El día tan esperado llega. Viajan en compañía de James y Dominique, que también comienzan su primer año. El primero parece muy emocionado por ir a Gryffindor; la pelirroja le responde de mala gana, al parecer hastiada de tanta charla sobre el mismo tema. Lysander está sentado a su lado, mirando por la ventana con ansiedad.

Horas después, se ponen las túnicas y se encaminan a los botes que los conducirán al castillo. Cuando lo ve por primera vez bajo el cielo nocturno, queda impactado por lo imponente que se ve. Ha escuchado mucho de él, pero es muy diferente verlo con sus propios ojos.

Los nervios crecen cuando está a punto de ser seleccionado por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Ni siquiera sabe a qué casa quiere ir. Teddy y Roxanne son de Hufflepuff, Victoire y Molly de Ravenclaw y Fred de Gryffindor. Supone que será escogido en alguna de ellas y al menos conocerá a alguien allí.

Oye el Scamander, Lorcan y tarda un poco en reaccionar. Su hermano le da un codazo y lo insta a caminar hasta el taburete. Va con paso tembloroso y se pone el Sombrero en la cabeza. Menos de cinco segundos después, exclama: "¡RAVENCLAW!" que se escucha por todo el Gran Salón.

La casa de su madre. Por supuesto. Camina hasta la mesa de dicha casa, donde Vic y Molly le sonríen y se escuchan los aplausos de bienvenida. Suspira con alivio y ve que Lysander es el próximo a ser seleccionado. Si está nervioso o asustado, no lo de demuestra, si bien nota (y probablemente es el único que lo hace) que está un poco más pálido de lo normal. El Sombrero tarda en decidirse.

—¡SLYTHERIN!—dictamina al fin.

Lorcan se queda de piedra un instante que parece eterno. Su hermano abre los ojos de par en par, tan asombrado como él mismo, y va hacia su mesa como si todavía no lo creyera. Le parece oír a James murmurar algo como: "¿Slytherin? Eso sí que no lo esperaba". Cruza su mirada con la de Dominique, que se encoge de hombros, ligeramente desconcertada.

Aún sigue pasmado mientras termina la selección. James y Dom quedan en Gryffindor por igual y hablan animadamente desde su mesa, ajenos a su dilema interno. Cuando ve a Ly, éste le dirige una leve sonrisa satisfecha, dejando en claro que no está disconforme con su situación.

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde su infancia, piensa. Lejos de su lugar natal, un nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos… y, lo más importante, por primera vez desde que nació, es separado de su gemelo.


	11. Volar

**Personaje:** Louis Weasley.

* * *

**11. Volar**

La tía Ginny siempre se ve feliz cuando vuela por los cielos. Su pelo se agita con el viento y va de un lado hacia el otro del gigantesco campo de Quidditch a tal velocidad que apenas se le distingue, excepto por su cabello rojo, que indefectiblemente acaba atrayendo las miradas de los espectadores.

Louis siente que le sudan las manos por los nervios, la expectativa. Observa a su tía, la cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies, que tiene el rostro colorado debido a la adrenalina y luce una sonrisa orgullosa cuando anota un gol. El gol vencedor.

Su padre se incorpora para aplaudir con el resto del público y se tambalea un poco, pues está sentado a horcajadas sobre sus hombros. Fleur se suma a los aplausos y Vic y Dom también. Louis intenta hacerlo sin perder el equilibrio ni despegar los ojos del espectáculo que se desarrolla ante él.

El equipo vuela en círculos como una coreografía. Las tribunas están llenas de luces (los flashes de las cámaras que intentan capturar el momento) y carteles de apoyo. También se oyen canciones a coro. El clamor es tal que apenas se distingue lo que dicen, aunque lo más seguro es que se trate de que resultaron siendo los indiscutibles vencedores del partido.

Louis se siente contagiado por la excitación de la gente. Sigue contemplando a los jugadores que van descendiendo, algunos haciendo piruetas antes de aterrizar. Su tía Ginny saluda con la mano desde lejos hacia donde están ellos, si bien desde la distancia no puede verlos bien.

Cuando llegan a casa, el hermoso niño rubio –una especie de copia masculina de su madre– pide (¡exige!) una escoba. Le faltan dos años para ir a Hogwarts aún. Fleur duda, pero no puede resistirse a la mirada de súplica de su hijo menor y le compran una Saeta de Fuego.

Louis sujeta el mango de la escoba por primera vez como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Le resulta fácil. Y antes de que su familia se dé cuenta, está volando al menos un metro sobre el suelo del jardín de El Refugio.

—_Maman! Papa!_

Sus padres lo aplauden al ver su éxito y él se siente en la gloria.

No duda en afirmar, años después, que ese es el momento más feliz de su infancia, sin saber que cuando sea adulto se convertirá en un famoso buscador en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons. Y los aplausos se repetirán, pero serán más atronadores, y estará a tanta altura que las personas le parecerán hormigas en las tribunas. Porque sería él quien luego ocuparía el lugar de su tía Ginny en el cielo, festejando un nuevo partido ganado.

* * *

_Imagino que el único que se convierte en "famoso" de la familia es Louis, por su pasión por el Quidditch ^^ Igual el futuro de los demás falta para que se sepa (?) Pero este chico supo lo que quería ser desde el principio._

_Gracias por los Alertas y Favoritos, pero dejar reviews también vale ;)  
_


	12. Historias

**Personaje:** Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**12. Historias**

Scorpius es el primer y único hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy. Ajeno a todos aquellos Weasley y Potter amontonados en la vieja cocina de la Madriguera peleando por brownies, vive rodeado de sirvientes y lujo. Por ese motivo puede ser algo presumido, pero en él hay mucho más que eso. Es seguro de sí mismo y ha forjado un carácter independiente, como si intentara, aunque sin proponérselo, demostrar que no es un Malfoy más. Y es cierto.

Desde su infancia, ha oído historias. Rumores, susurros a espaldas de sus padres, miradas recelosas y otras también llenas de desconfianza. Hasta que no cumple once años no le cuentan la historia real de su familia. Los tiempos de Guerra, su alianza con aquél ser malvado que se autodenominaba lord Voldemort y el papel de su padre en ello. Entonces todo cuadra. El por qué de las malas miradas, el por qué el apellido Malfoy ha perdido prestigio, el por qué de todo.

Su madre, una elegante mujer rubia que fue la encargada de devolver parte de la alegría a su marido cuando se casó con él, sabe cómo llevar la situación. Ignora los cuchicheos. Scorpius está ligeramente avergonzado cuando en medio de una multitud se siente el centro de las miradas. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y ellos siguieran siendo los que están del lado de los mortífagos. Historias que ya deberían estar atrás pero que el resentimiento sigue manteniendo con vida.

—Hijo—Astoria Malfoy, que lo lleva de la mano por la calle de Hogsmeade una calurosa tarde, se inclina hacia él y le alza el mentón con mano libre—, siempre mantén la frente en alto—Y, bajando la voz, añade:—. Nunca debe importarte lo que los demás piensen.

Tiene razón. La historia de la Guerra se desvanece como un fantasma en su mente. Y así, años después, comienza a tratar con gente en la escuela que llega a conocerlo y darse cuenta de que, en definitiva, no vale la pena juzgarlo por aquellas historias del pasado.


	13. Gris

**Personaje: **Rose Weasley.

* * *

**13. Gris**

Su mirada es tan misteriosa.

Rose no encuentra las palabras para explicar lo que está observando. Es un gris perlado. Nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color. Se queda como hipnotizada con ellos unos minutos.

El dueño de ese par de ojos se remueve un poco en su asiento, incómodo al notarse tan observado.

La niña se ruboriza cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace y para distraerse mira por la ventana. Su primo y también mejor amigo Albus comienza a hablar sobre la posibilidad de ser escogido en Gryffindor y ella lo escucha atentamente, sin atreverse a volver la cabeza para ver mejor al rubio que tiene enfrente.

La locomotora los lleva hacia Hogwarts. Durante los últimos meses no ha pensado en otra cosa. Ahora, no obstante, sólo piensa en esos ojos.

El chico de mirada gris corresponde al nombre de Scorpius Malfoy. Su padre le ha dicho no te hagas demasiado amiga de él, Rosie; palabras que ya ha olvidado por completo. El chico es muy callado y enigmático, pero no parece malo.

El viaje pasa muy rápido. Lo único que llega a saber de él es que toda su familia fue seleccionada a Slytherin. No es muy propenso a hablar. Al final, cuando baja de la locomotora, está insatisfecha por saber tan poco de él. Ella es curiosa y también inteligente; sabe que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá.

Se va con su primo y mejor amigo a buscar un bote. El chico Malfoy va con ellos, ya que los conoce del tren, y una morena que parece la más ansiosa de los cuatro.

Van por el lago y ve el castillo destacándose a lo lejos como si fuera un sueño. Por unos segundos se distrae y cuando se vuelve para decirle algo a Albus, se topa otra vez con los ojos grises frente a ella.

Scorpius Malfoy sonríe, al fin dando a conocer la sonrisa oculta tras su rostro aparentemente inescrutable. Rose le devuelve la sonrisa, sorprendida y sin poder evitar sonrojarse otra vez.

Es a partir de ese día que el gris se convierte en su color preferido.


	14. Elección

**Personaje:** Albus Potter.

**Nota: **Soy tan despistada que olvidé actualizar xD Por eso, subo los últimos cuatro drabbles de una vez. Gracias, como siempre, a los que dejan reviews y ponen la historia en favoritos (:

* * *

**14. Elección**

Nunca le gustó su nombre. Albus Severus. Es el principal motivo de burlas de su hermano mayor y eso le exaspera al punto de que terminan estallando fuertes peleas, sacando a relucir en él ese lado que ya no es tan pacífico de su personalidad.

Un día en que está especialmente enfurruñado, su padre Harry lo detiene para darle conversación. Al resopla y accede a escucharlo. Cuando empieza, cree que se trata de otra de las anécdotas de las aventuras que él vivió que a veces va a contar cuando va a Hogwarts de visita, pero esta es otra: la causa de su nombre.

Claro que sabe quiénes fueron Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Los dos contribuyeron a la destrucción de Voldemort y siempre recalcan su importancia. Pero Harry le cuenta algo más: la razón que motivó a Severus a protegerlo y al final dar su vida por él. No sabe si su hijo comprenderá la magnitud de sus palabras, mas no omite ningún detalle en su relato.

—Su última palabra—susurra, consciente de que están a solas y en un momento importante para ambos. Obviamente lo que sí evita es mencionar las circunstancias de su muerte— fue "mírame". Y supe que quería ver mis ojos una vez más, porque eran los mismos ojos de la mujer que amó toda su vida: mi madre.

Albus lo mira, conmocionado. Harry sabe interpretar su silencio y continúa:

—Cuando naciste, tenías los mismos ojos. James heredó los de tu mamá, pero tú no. Tienes los ojos verdes como yo, como mi madre. Pensé que sería un buen modo de retribuirle… tu segundo nombre.

El niño asiente. El motivo es honorable, así como los de sus tíos Percy y George cuando llamaron a sus hijos Molly y Fred, respectivamente. Sospecha que esa Guerra tiene más víctimas de las que se atreven a contarle.

Un tiempo después, cuando está pisando por primera vez la estación para ir al colegio, su padre le dice algo más: que Severus Snape era de Slytherin. Esa casa que todos temen y juzgan desde hace décadas. Le da la certeza de que el Sombrero le dejará elegir a dónde ir, y ya con eso se siente tranquilo.

Ya en el colegio, sopesa las posibilidades por enésima vez. Quiere ser un valiente Gryffindor, como James dice siempre. No obstante, algo cambia cuando la anciana McGonagall pone el Sombrero sobre su cabeza. _Tienes madera para ser un buen Gryffindor_, dice éste. _Pero no es el lugar al que deberías ir, ¿verdad?_

Albus se aferra al taburete en el que está sentado y se muerde el labio inferior.

_Quiero ir a Slytherin, como Severus Snape_, piensa.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

No es tanta la sorpresa del resto de los alumnos como la suya propia al darse cuenta de que está feliz de ir a Slytherin. Fue un impulso, una idea repentina, pero certera. Cuando Rose, su amiga inseparable, va a Ravenclaw, le saluda desde lejos. Ella parece evaluar su expresión y por eso le dirige una amplia sonrisa.

Pueden decir lo que quieran de Slytherin, pero está seguro de que Severus, quien perteneció a esa casa, murió como lo hubiera hecho cualquier digno miembro de Gryffindor. Rosie, quien lo comprende mejor que nadie, lo entiende enseguida, así que le devuelve la sonrisa.

Albus nunca se arrepiente de su elección.


	15. Risa

**Personaje:** Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**15. Risa**

Lucy es una Gryffindor, aunque sea igual de valiente que torpe. Es una torpeza adorable como la de Audrey, contrastando con el carácter de Molly. Ésta es orden como su padre y ella desorden como su madre. Sin embargo, a pese a que tienen sus diferencias como todo el mundo, también hay similitudes. Ambas tienen un gran corazón y confían ciegamente la una con la otra, aunque esta confianza fue desarrollándose más en los años posteriores.

Cuando termina el verano y empiezan la escuela de nuevo, la casa se siente vacía. Y la sensación aumenta con el silencio que ya no es roto por los escándalos de Lucy ni por los regaños de Molly que suenan a continuación y que indefectiblemente acaban convirtiéndose en una risa también, seguramente porque la chica de cabello castaño rojizo ha atinado a decir algo gracioso. Su alegría es así de contagiosa.

Percy las extraña durante esos períodos, y sabe que Audrey también. Tiene paz en su cuarto de estudio y no hay barullo alrededor, pero falta _algo_.

Llega otra vez el verano, llega otra vez el barullo y se da cuenta de que es un sonido en particular el que siempre llama su atención. Es esa calidez que siente al llegar cansado del Ministerio luego de un largo día de trabajo y escuchar esa risa cantarina, alegre y contagiosa que anima a cualquiera hasta en el día más terrible.

Es la razón por la que esa niña es su consentida, sin importar que de vez en cuando se meta en problemas culpa de alguno de sus primos y no le deje elaborar sus informes en silencio.

Es su risa. La risa de Lucy.

* * *

Sí, Percy adora a su hija aunque le dé dolores de cabeza (?) Por algún motivo, imagino que aunque no es "recta" como Molly, sí es alegre y única y por eso la consiente :B


	16. Igualdad

**Personaje: **Hugo Weasley.

* * *

**16. Igualdad**

_¿Qué demonios?_

Ron mira la nueva y reluciente insignia de la P.E.D.D.O entre sus manos con incredulidad y al mismo tiempo reprimiendo una risa casi burlona. Han pasado años desde que su esposa ha dejado ese tema a un lado, aunque luche por sus derechos desde el Ministerio cuando puede. Entonces, ¿cómo es que…?

—¡Mi insignia!

Hugo aparece en el living y estira la mano hacia él, reclamando lo que es suyo. Su padre se queda de piedra unos segundos, mirándolo con incredulidad. El niño, de cabellera castaña y profundos ojos azules, tiene una mirada casi desafiante.

—¿Qué es esto?—Ron sabe que es inútil preguntarlo, puesto que ya sabe de qué se trata, pero sigue sorprendido.

—Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros—recita su hijo menor, serio. El que se parezca tanto a su madre físicamente y use un tono como el suyo le provoca algo de gracia a Ron—. Para que los elfos domésticos tengan condiciones laborales just…

—Ya he oído esa historia—Su padre rueda los ojos—. Hijo, eso no es muy… no te servirá de mucho andar repartiendo esto por la escuela, créeme. ¿Tu madre te dio la idea?

—En parte.

—¿Y cómo se te ocurrió?

—Nunca había pensado en ello—admitió Hugo, mirándose los pies—. Luego vi a un chico de Slytherin, Zabini, en la estación de trenes, dándole patadas a su elfo. Le dije que era un rematado imbécil y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de eso?

—Lily le lanzó un hechizo desmemorizante después.

—Esa chica siempre te cubre la espalda—Aunque intenta sonar severo, Ron no puede evitar sonreír. Esos dos son prácticamente inseparables, el dúo dinámico de la familia—. ¿Y le contaste eso a tu mamá?

—Sí, sólo que omití lo del puñetazo. Entonces ella me contó sobre la P.E.D.D.O, entonces…

Y, como es de esperar, pasa el resto de sus años en la escuela haciendo campaña por los elfos domésticos, ignorando los avisos de su padre, porque su tenacidad y sentido de la justicia son implacables. Todo sea por la igualdad.


	17. Sueños

**Personaje:** Lily Luna Potter.**  
**

* * *

**17. Sueños**

Lily Luna es una pelirroja vivaz, avasallante, incluso a veces algo caprichosa. Pero la palabra que mejor la define es _soñadora_. En ocasiones prefiere olvidarse del escándalo familiar que la rodea, deslizarse silenciosamente hasta el patio trasero de su casa en Grimmauld Place y dejarse caer de espaldas en el pasto bajo el refulgente sol de verano. Y cierra los ojos.

Aún no termina la escuela, pero le gusta imaginar su futuro. Lo hace constantemente. Piensa en tener una pastelería, probablemente con Molly, que es de las mejores cocineras que conoce. Imagina cómo será su vida, llegando a detallar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y así, un futuro infinito se extiende ante ella, lleno de posibilidades.

Su primo Hugo es lo opuesto a ella. Es más práctico. A veces se extraña de que no fuera a Ravenclaw como su hermana, pues en eso se parecen bastante. Hasta le llega a irritar.

—Sueñas demasiado, Lilú.—le dice una vez en que decide hacerle compañía, sentado a su lado sobre el césped. Ella abre los ojos, encontrándose con los de él, y frunce el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?—protesta.

Hugo se encoge de hombros y no le responde. Sabe que originará una discusión y generalmente prefiere evitarlas, conociendo el carácter impetuoso de Lily. Ella suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Es un caso perdido; el castaño es demasiado racional para su gusto y nunca comprenderá su forma de pensar. Incluso en una ocasión le mencionó que lo imaginaba siendo Ministro de Magia -¡estaba segura de que lo sería!- y Hugo se rió, diciendo que era una tontería. Le cansa que no la tome en serio.

Un roce repentina la despierta.

—Te quedaste dormida.—Oye su voz, aún entredormida.

Por un segundo cree que el contacto de la mano de Hugo contra su mejilla es un sueño. Cuando se da cuenta de que es real, se incorpora, ruborizándose súbitamente. Todavía está confusa cuando él le ofrece la mano y la guía adentro. Siempre siente ese extraño aunque familiar cosquilleo en la piel cuando lo toca, aunque le parezca que no tiene sentido…

Sacude la cabeza y se encuentra otra vez con sus ojos azules.

A veces la realidad, piensa, es mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera soñar.

* * *

Lo siento, cuando escribo de alguno de estos dos es imposible que no meta la pareja en el medio xD

Y, con esto, doy fin a los drabbles (: De nuevo, gracias por leer.


End file.
